Protege moi
by CobainShakur96
Summary: Cuando Robert ordeno a Robb terminar con la vida de la ultima Targaryen creyo que su tarea seria la mas sencilla del mundo, nunca penso que la belleza de su enemiga lo pondria a sus pies. Una historia de amor y tragedia, basada en la serie Game of thrones
1. Chapter 1

**Protege moi**

_Esta no era la tipica historia de la princesa que encontraba el verdadero amor y vivia feliz por siempre. Eran tiempos de guerra el amor era escaso y ella lo sabia._  
_Daenerys sabia acerca de la guerra y las consecuencias que venian con esta, pero no habia sido capaz de experimentar el amor verdadero solo era capaz de ver el odio y la destruccion._  
_Su objetivo: recuperar el reino que le habia sido arrebatado de una manera cruel._

_El sabia que no estaba jugando, estaba en una guerra y en estos asuntos solo habia dos opciones: Ganar o perder, obviamente el queria obtener la primera opcion. _  
_Todos lo tomaban por un chico que no sabia lo que hacia._  
_Aun no habia conocido el amor, aquel tema del que tanto hablaban algunos de sus camaradas, era un chico apuesto pero solitario._  
_Ahora su mision era terminar con la ultima sobreviviente de la dinastia Targaryen._  
_Sus caminos se cruzaron, los dos con objetivos completamente distintos, pero sus sentimientos harian de esto una guerra entre lo que querian y lo que sentian._

_**Capitulo 1**_  
_**DaenerysTargaryen**_

Hace mucho tiempo existio un gran reino gobernado por una importante familia: Los Targaryen.  
Era una antigua familia con ansestros muy poderos para muestra un boton: Aegon.  
Aerys ll contrajo nupcias con su hermana Rhaella, era una costumbre el matrimonio entre hermanos para asi mantener la pureza de la sangre Targaryen.

Despues del matrimonio la reina Rhaella dio a luz a su primer hijo, Rhaegar, su primogenito y el heredero legitimo al trono. Rhaegar era un niño muy inteligente, leia excesivamente y años despues se convirtio en un gran caballero. Era alto y atractivo, con voz de hierro su cabello era color oro y sus ojos violetas, rasgos tipicos de su familia.  
Pero eso no duro mucho, el apuesto joven murio en batalla, desencadenando una sangrienta guerra.

Tras la muerte de Rhaegar, Vyserys se convirtio en el heredero legitimo al trono. Era muy parecido a su hermano, los mismos rasgos yacian en el. Al tiempo que su hermano murio el solo era un niño, su madre y el vivieron como exiliados, escaparon hacia Rocadragon.  
El trono les habia sido arrebatado de la manera mas cruel y sanguinaria, la casa Targaryen no exisistia ya o al menos eso creian los usurpadores.  
Unos meses despues de aquella cruel batalla la antigua reina dio a luz a una hermosa niña, piel blanca, cabello rubio casi plateado, ojos grandes de color violeta, era una luz, una esperanza.

-Vyserys.- murmuro debilmente la reina Rhaella, el pequeño se acerco y miro a su madre.

-Ella es tu hermana y futura esposa, Daenerys, quiero que cuides de ella como su hermano mayor. Ustedes son la ultima esperanza para este mundo y para la dinastia Targaryen, prometeme que cuidaras de ella.-

-Lo prometo.- respondio Vyserys con voz firme, su madre sonrio levemente y cerro los ojos, dejando atras aquella vida de sufrimiento a la que habia sido condenada y ahora liberada.

Desde ese momento los pequeños Targaryen quedaron a cargo de Ser Willeam Darry.  
Daenerys era una niña muy inteligente como su hermano mayor Rhegar pero muy impaciente como su hermano Vyserys. Nunca experimento aquel calor que una madre puede otorgarle a un hijo o el consuelo y cuidado, su hermano llego a resentirla por el simple hecho que su nacimiento habia causado la muerte de su madre.

La niña Targaryen tuvo una infacia complicada o mejor dicho una infancia inexistente, a la muerte de Ser Willeam el y su hermano se vieron obligados a vivir como invitados de las casas mas poderosas y las que aun eran leales a ellos.  
Pasando los años, Daenerys ya no era una niña, se habia convertido en una hermosa mujer, su cabello llegaba a la cintura habia cambiado su color, sus ojos eran grandes de color violeta y unas hermosas y largas pestañas lo complementaban, su piel era blanca pero eso no queria decir que era delicada. Era la perfeccion en persona, la belleza digna de una diosa.

Los hermanos Targaryen ahora estaban hospedados en la casa de un viejo amigo situada en Pentos, eso no duro mucho. Tras una serie de inafortunados eventos su hermano Vyserys habia muerto a manos del leal guardian de su hermana Ser Jorah. El motivo: Vyserys habia intentado abusar de ella de nuevo no psicologicamente sino fisicamente. Su ambicion por el poder lo habia convertido en un mounstruo como su padre, primero la habia vendido para conseguir un ejercito casandola con Khal Drogo, su vida habia estado marcada por una serie de eventos tragicos. Tras la muerte de su hermano, siguio la de su esposo y su hijo.  
Se sentia sola pero aquella soledad termino cuando sus tres dragones aparecieron: Drogon, Vyserion y Rhaegon. Ahora comenzaria con su plan, el plan que su hermano Vyserys habia dejado inconcluso; Tomar el trono, lo que le pertenecia por derecho, no iba a ser facil, necesitaba un ejercito.

Los meseses trancurrieron rapido la chica habia cumplido su objetivo; conseguir un ejercito. Ahora estaba preparada para recuperar su trono y entrar a la cruel guerra.  
Habian caido grandes ciudades ante su dominio, las personas no la miraban como a una usurpadora como lo hacian con el rey Robbert, la veian como alguien que habia roto las cadenas de su esclavitud, una salvadora, una guerrera, una digna joven que se merecia el titulo de reina.

Daenerys habia conseguido aumentar su poder, poseia tres dragones y un gran ejercito.  
Se hacia merecedora a aquellos titulos; Daenerys de la Tormenta. La que no Arde. Madre de Dragones. Rompedora de Cadenas. Mysha. La Reina Dragón

Era merecedora de el temor de sus enemigos y el respeto de su gente.

Era merecedora del reino que los Targaryen habian poseido durante años.

* * *

**Bueno el primer y segundo capitulo son muy cortos, es la introduccion a la historia. He tomado algunos eventos de la serie como parte de esta historia pero sera completamente distinta, los personajes (e incluida parte de la historia) no me pertenecen. Espero sea de su agrado esta pareja que en la serie fue imposible. Sin mas dejo a su criterio, agradeceria sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Robb Stark

** Capitulo 2: Robb Stark**

Al mismo tiempo que una rebelión se llevaba a cabo, un pequeño niño conocía al mundo. Su nombre Robb Stark, primogénito de Eddar Stark y Catelyn Tully. Ned no se encontró durante el embarazo de su esposa pero cuando este regreso se llevo el mejor regalo de su vida, su hijo, la familia Stark regreso a inverlandia donde Eddar seria nombrado Lord y Robb seria su heredero.

Durante su infancia la familia Stark se hizo mas grande, Catelyn había concebido a mas hijos: Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon, pero el consideraba a Jon snow como su propio hermano. Tenia una relación cordial con ellos. Theon Greyjoy era considerado su hermano menor, confiaba en el ciegamente, podía meter las manos al fuego por el.

Robb era un joven apuesto, fuerte y corpulento, de piel clara y ojos azules como el mar y cabello espeso y rizado de color marrón rojizo. Era un digno Stark concebía un gran sentido de honor y justicia.

Una serie de eventos cambiarían el rumbo de su vida dramáticamente, un día mientras caminaban de regreso a inverlandia encontraron a una camada de lobos tomando uno cada miembro de la familia Stark, Robb llamo al suyo Viento Gris.

Dias después su padre fue nombrado mano del rey dejando a bajo protección inverlandia a cargo de Robb con la ayuda de su madre.

Su hermano pequeño Bran, tuvo un accidente. Su madre partió hacia Desembarco del Rey dejando la responsabilidad de gobernar inverlandia el solo. Todo marchaba de manera perfecta hasta que la nueva rebelion se acercaba, provocada por Daenarys Targaryen.

-Ned, quiero que llames a tu hijo.- ordeno el rey Robert.

-Me rehuso mi señor, no voy a arriesgar la vida de mi hijo por asesinar a la ultima de los Targaryen.-

-No te estoy preguntando, ¡es una orden!.- Sin mas remedio Ned cumplio la orden, en cuestión de días el joven se encontraba enfrente de el rey.

-Niño espero que no me decepciones, tengo fe en ti y confio en ti como lo hago con tu padre.-

-Su alteza, estoy a sus ordenes.- respondio haciendo una reverencia. Robbert sabia que el chico era un gran guerrero a igual que su padre, y nadie mejor que el hijo de su mejor amigo para cumplir su propósito.

-Puedes levantarte, quiero que cumplas una misión, ya debes saber un poco sobre ella.-

-No, su alteza.- El chico tomo asiento en frente del rey y lo miro seriamente.

-Quiero que asesines a la ultima de los Targaryen, a la revolucionaria como la llaman sus subditos, quiero que me traigas su cabeza, ¡No mejor trae la viva, yo me encargare de matarla!- Aquella misión era atarse una soga al cuello, pero nadie podia negarle al rey tal petición.-

-Esta bien mi señor.- respondio friamente

-Debes planear una estrategia para colarse entre las filas de esa perra, ganarte su confianza y despues traela aqui y terminar con ella.-

-Como usted ordene, su alteza.- Robb hizo una ultima reverencia y salio del lugar, debía ser exacto con su plan, estaba jugando con fuego y tenia grandes posibilidades de salir lastimado o incluso muerto.-

**Continuara**

* * *

Los primeros capitulos son muy cortos, no me gusta llenar 10 hojas y divagar sin rumbo. Me alegra que la idea sea de tu agrado Pegasus, habrian hecho una buena pareja son similares pero a la vez con diferencias abismales, pero podrian complemetarse bien, espero que te quedes al final de la historia no prometo no defraudarte pero es una buena historia, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Juti, Hi, I'm going to try to make this history in english, but let me practice with one chapter, just I know a little bit of english but i can do it.


	3. Capitulo 3: Bienvenida Daenerys

**Capitulo 3**

**Bienvenida Daenerys de la tormenta.**

-Prepara todo para la reina.- ordenaba Lady Catelyn.- Necesita una habitación grande, dicen que le gusta leer mucho así que dejen unos libros en su habitación.-

-Como usted ordene Lady Catelyn.- En el amplio lugar había una enorme movilización por la llegada de la ultima de los Targaryen, todos los sirvientes sabían que era algo que debía mantenerse en secreto.

-Robb.-interrumpio Lady Catelyn al mayor de sus hijos.-Es un peligro tener a esa mujer aquí.-

-Madre, le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda... y así podre cumplir la misión que me encomendó el rey Robert.

-No voy a permitir que mi hogar sea testigo de una infame traición.-

-Lo permitiste, estas haciendo los arreglos para que ella la pase de maravilla.- El mayor de los Stark respondió firmemente.

-¿Desde cuando practicamos las traiciones en nuestro hogar?-

-Desde que papá es mano del rey, es para mantener el honor de nuestra casa. Ahora si me permites debo ir a resolver unos asuntos.- Robb dio media vuelta y salio del comedor. Lady Catelyn solo suspiro y continuo con los preparativos.

El clima en inverlandia era muy distinto al de Pentos. Después de tanto cabalgar la madre de los dragones solo quería descansar, algo de lo que no se había dado el lujo. Conquistar ciudades no era un trabajo sencillo y menos intentar recuperar su trono.

-Mi reina, hemos llegado.-

-Por fin.- El frío no era insoportable pero Daenerys comenzaba a pensar en los vestidos que tenia, no serian suficientes. La guardia real solo estaba compuesta por Ser Jorah y su única dama de compañía era Missandei. Inverlandia era distinto, el clima, la vegetación, las personas todo era completamente distinto ¿como habia llegado a ese lugar? Una historia simple; Dany quería conocer el terreno donde sus inmaculados pelearían pero necesitaba un lugar donde instalarse, los Stark ofrecieron su hogar para que la madre de los dragones se quedara ahí.

Catelyn Stark; Robb Stark; Bran Stark; Rickon Stark; Jon Snow y Theon esperaban a Daenerys Targaryen.

-Es un suicidio.- interrumpio Theon

-Solo seran unos meses.- respondio Lady Catelyn. Daenerys de la Tormenta arribo a inverlandia, ninguno podía admitir si en realidad era ella ya que una capa y un velo cubrían su rostro. Ser Jorah fue el primero en bajar del caballo y así ayudar a Dany a desmontar su yegua. Todos la miraban atentamente reaccionaron e hicieron una reverencia.

-No es necesario.- interrumpio Daenerys.

-Bienvenida a Inverlandia, mi lady.- Dijo Robb.

-Gracias.- Robb solo podía admirar sus ojos, no podía comprobar si en realidad era la ultima de los Targaryen, Dany se deshizo del velo y la capa dejando apreciar su belleza.

-Soy Robb Stark, ella es mi madre Lady Catelyn y ellos son mis hermanos Bran y Rickon.- Dany sonrió y los miro detenidamente.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Daenerys de la Tormenta.-sonrio y miro al mayor de los Stark.

-Jon Snow cuidara de ti.- agrego Robb

-No sera necesario, Ser Jorah a hecho muy bien su trabajo al momento de cuidarme.-

-Permitame, Jon conoce muy bien el lugar así que su estadía sera la mejor. Creo que debe estar agotada por el viaje, ellas le mostraran su habitación.- Dany sonrio y lo miro.

-Gracias.- dio media vuelta y partió junto con Ser Jorah y Missandei y así salio del campo de visión de los demás.

La noche había caído y con ella el momento de dormir. Lady Catelyn arropaba cuidadosamente a sus pequeños.

-Es muy bonita.- Dijo Bran en un suspiro.

-Si.- Catelyn sonrió.

-¿En verdad si es la ultima de los Targaryen?-pregunto curioso

-Asi es querido.-

-¿Es cierto que posee tres dragones?-

-Los dragones dejaron de existir hace 300 años mi niño. Ya es hora de dormir.- Cuando termino de arroparlo Lady Catelyn partió hacia la habitación de Robb. El joven se encontraba enfrente de la ventana, sus ojos azules miraban hacia la nada, su semblante había cambiado al ver a su madre.

-Madre.- susurro

-Deberias ir con Lady Daenerys, tal vez necesite algo.-

-Hace unas horas estabas en contra de que se quedara aquí, ahora deseas que ella sea atendida.- Lady Catelyn sonrió, tomo las manos de su hijo y lo miro orgullosamente.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea tratada de buena manera.- interrumpio la dama.

-Descansa, yo me encargare de todo.- Robb beso la frente de su madre y partió hacia los aposentos de Dany. Toco la puerta esperando la respuesta de la reina.

-Adelante.- respondio con voz suave.

-Mi lady ¿necesita algo?- Dany miraba detenidamente hacia la ventana, la vista era hermosa y eso le gustaba.

-No, gracias.- respondio con una hermosa sonrisa que dejo paralizado al joven lobo.

-Sino necesita nada creo que ya es momento de retirarme.- Robb cerro la puerta de la habitación quedándose un momento recargado en ella ¿como una simple sonrisa podía ponerlo tan nervioso? Nunca se había sentido temeroso a nada, pero ella con una simple sonrisa o mirada lograba hacerlo temblar.

-Pense que estarías dormido.- interrumpio Jon sacando a Robb de sus pensamientos.

-No, solo vine a revisar si la reina necesitaba algo.- respondio Robb seriamente.

-Es hermosa.- interrumpio Jon.

-Si...- Robb movió la cabeza negativamente como si de esa manera ella podría salir de sus pensamientos.- Si me permites, voy a dormir.- Robb desapareció dejando a Jon completamente solo.

Daenerys estaba complacida con tal hospitalidad pero tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y su estrategia debía planearla desde ese momento.

-No podriamos llegar a Inverlandia, el camino es largo y el tiempo es poco.- murmuro Dany, miraba el mapa detenidamente y las ubicaciones de las tropas de Twin Lannister.

-Mi reina, llegar directamente al puerto de desembarco del rey seria llevarnos a nuestra propia muerte.- interrumpio Ser Jorah

-Creo que deberíamos aliarnos con las casas que no estén de acuerdo con este reinado.-

-No, me niego. Todos se aliaran con nosotros por que quieren algo a cambio.- murmuro Dany.-

-Sus tropas nos superan en numero, usted cuenta con 8.000 soldados.-

-Tengo tres dragones.- interrumpio.

-Y esos dragones no tienen el tamaño suficiente para luchar, podrían matarlos. Debemos planear nuestro plan de ataque detenidamente.- Ser Jorah salio de la habitación, dejando a Dany con Missandei. La madre de los dragones estaba mas pensativa de lo normal, sabia que varias personas querían terminar con su existencia pero eso no era su preocupación, tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar pero en realidad no sabia si seria para bien o para mal.

-Ellos son muy atentos.- Missandei preparaba la tina para que Daenerys tomara un baño.

-Si, pero no quiero aprovecharme de su hospitalidad.- Dany sonrió y dejo caer su vestido quedando completamente desnuda.

-El agua esta muy...- Daenerys hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de Missandei tomando su lugar en la tina y cerrando los ojos para relajarse.-

-Es usted muy hábil para dominar el idioma Valyrio y Dothraki.- Daenerys sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-Mi esposo decía que lo hablaba como un niño pequeño.-

-¿Y su hermano? ¿era igual de hábil que usted?-

-No, mi hermano se dejo cegar por el poder.- agrego Dany.

Robb no podía sacar de su mente aquella bella sonrisa, pero debía dejarla salir. Era su enemiga, debía matarla era su deber.

-Mi lord.- interrumpio Theon.- ¿que te tiene tan pensativo?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Los problemas de inverlandia.- respondio seriamente.

-¿No sera esa hermosa dama que arribo aquí? Si es ella, puedes tenerla.- Mumuro Theon burlón.

-¿y cual plan sugieres?- Robb levanto una ceja y volvió a beber un poco de vino.

-Vamos, sino lo haces tu...lo haré yo. Tiene un cuerpo para el pecado, y quisiera saber como son las artes amatorias Dothraki.- Theon sonrió y miro a su amigo.

-Es hermosa...pero no entra en mis planes relacionarme mas con ella.-respondio Robb

-Eres muy recto, deberías dejarte llevar de vez en cuando.-

Y así era como el plan comenzaba, Dany había entrado en la boca del lobo sin saber cual seria su destino.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Aqui esta el capitulo 3, gracias por los comentarios y disculpen las fallas en el capitulo anterior no me di cuenta lo que hizo el auto corrector, pero la proxima vez estaran bien. **

Al principio solo habia decidio hacer solo 20 capitulos para el fic, pero en mi ultimo viaje tuve tiempo para inspirarme y sacar 40 capitulos asi que la espera sera larga y espero que se queden aqui para ver como continua esta historia.

Debo aclarar de nuevo que he tomado aspectos de la serie y los libros pero esta es mi historia con los personajes que George R. R. Martin creo.

En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, espero sea de su agrado.


	4. Capitulo 4: Dany and Jon

**Capitulo 4**

**Daenerys Targaryen y Jon Snow**

Las mañanas eran frías en inverlandia,Dany había descansado lo suficiente para conocer el lugar donde se estaba hospedando.

-Es una hermosa mañana ¿no lo crees?.- Daenerys había conseguido unos cuantos vestidos para soportar el clima de ese frió lugar, termino de colocar su vestido y la capa; su hermoso cabello caída como una cascada por su espalda. No tardaron cinco minutos para que alguien llamara a la puerta.

-Mi lady ¿ya esta lista?- pregunto Jon desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si.- Dany sonrió y salio de la habitación en compañía de aquel caballero.

-Esta es la biblioteca, puede tomar los libros que desee.- Jon sonrió y la miro.

-Y digame, mi lord...-

-Jon.-

-Digame, Jon, ¿que libros puede recomendarme usted?-

-Si usted me permite.- Jon se acerco al estante y tomo unos cuantos libros.- Estos son los mejores.-

-Me tomare estos días para leerlos.- Daenerys sonrío y continuo caminando por la enorme biblioteca y tomando unos cuantos libros. Cuando finalizaron en esa área prosiguieron a conocer otras áreas del lugar.

-¿y su esposa?-pregunto Dany curiosa.

-No tengo esposa.- respondio Jon apenado.-

-Disculpeme.- Dany suspiro y sonrió levemente.-Puedes llamarme Dany.-

-Bien si así lo desea usted, Dany.- Jon y Dany prosiguieron con su recorrido, las risas eran su compañía al igual que las largas charlas.

Robb los miraba atentamente por la ventana. La voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez, si la familia Targaryen no hubiera desaparecido, hubiera arreglado un matrimonio entre tu y ella. Aunque los Targaryen se casaban entre hermanos.- Lady Catelyn sonrió y miro a Robb.

-Tal vez se llevaría mejor con Jon.- agrego Robb seriamente.

-Tu padre y yo nos casamos sin conocernos, y ahora no puedo vivir sin el.- Catelyn sonrió y abrazo a su primogénito.

-Aqui es distinto, ella es mi enemiga.-

-Ella no es tu enemiga, solo decidiste seguir una orden estúpida.-

-¿Deberia abandonar la misión y casarme con ella?-

-No es una mala idea.-

Daenerys no paraba de reír ante la mala pronunciación de el Valyrio por parte de Jon.

-Es algo difícil.- dijo Jon divertido.

-Claro que no, te he enseñado un poco de Valyrio ahora enseñame a defenderme.-

-Es mas sencillo que aprender Valyrio.- Dany sonrió y siguió a Jon.-Toma.- Daenerys tomo la espada, era muy pesada su brazos cayeron ante el peso provocando una risa burlona de parte de Jon.

-Si claro, sencillo.- murmuro sarcastica, levanto la espada y miro a Jon.

-Creo que lo tuyo no sera la espada.- Interrumpio Robb.

-¿Sugiere algo mejor, mi lord?-pregunto Daenerys seriamente.-

-Si, ¿me permite? ¿En que pie se apoya?.- Dany negó, Robb se acerco y esta reacciono dando un paso hacia atrás apoyándose en su pie izquierdo.- Si alguien va a atacarla, tiene que subir este brazo.- Robb levanto el brazo izquierdo de Daenerys.- Use la fuerza a su favor, usted es pequeña deje que se acerquen y clave la daga en su corazón.- Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, todo había desaparecido en esos segundos, la mirada de Robb era tan azul como el mismo mar, era profunda e intranquila, una mirada en la cual seria un placer perderse.

-Robb te ha enseñado mejor que yo.- interrumpio Jon

-Lo siento.- murmuro Robb apenado, caminando hacia la salida rápidamente dejando a Daenerys completamente atónita.

-¿Le gustaria hacer algo mas?.- Jon se coloco a lado de ella algo confundido.

-Si pero necesito que esto lo mantengas en secreto.- Daenerys camino hacia las criptas acompañada de Jon. Quito la manta que cubria las pequeñas cajas donde se encontraban sus tres dragones.

-Asi que es cierto.- murmuro algo asustado

-Fueron un regalo de bodas.- respondio Dany mientras sacaba de su caja a Viserion y le dama un trozo de carne.

-Es un peligro.-

-Jon, no digas nada, te lo ruego.- dijo nerviosa, aquella mirada lo doblegó y no pudo hacer mas que asentir.

-Esta bien.- respondio en un suspiro

-Gracias Jon.- Dany sonrió.-

-Nunca pense que serian reales. Habia escuchado historias fascinantes sobre Balerion, Meraxes, Vagar, Quicksilver, Vermithor y Ala de plata.-

-Dragones de mis ancestros.- murmuro Daenerys mientras miraba a sus dragones.- Y ahora seran ellos.- señalo a sus pequeños.

-¿Cuales son sus nombres?-pregunto Jon algo curioso.

-Drogon por mi esposo Drogo, Viserion por mi hermano Viserys y Rhaegal por mi hijo Rhaego.- La sonrisa de Daenerys desapareció, ellos habían sido tres de los hombres mas importantes en su vida no por nada sus dragones tenian nombres en honor a ellos.

-Lo siento, no era mi intencion.- murmuro Jon.

-No pasa nada.- una sonrisa débil apareció en su rostro, los recuerdos eran parte de su vida y no quería dejarlos ir, había olvidado la comodidad de sentirse feliz la sensación de que alguien fuera todo para ti.-Ayudame a alimentarlos.- Jon tomo un pedazo de carne y la lanzo hacia Rhaegal este la cocino y la comió en un instante, pasaron varias horas ahí charlando sobre los dos.-

-Es momento de irnos Dany.- interrumpio Jon

-Si, quiero descansar un poco.-

La noche había caído y con ella todos los que habitaban en Inverlandia dormían plácidamente menos el mayor de los Stark. Salio para poder pensar un poco, necesitaba recapacitar, planear que era lo que iba a hacer solo necesitaba despejar su mente de tantas ideas. Camino hacia la parte de atrás del castillo donde habia un hermoso jardin, contemplo la silueta de la dama que se encontraba ahí en seguida reconocido que era Daenerys.

-Es una linda noche ¿no lo cree?.- Pregunto Daenerys provocando que Robb la mirara de nuevo.

-Hermosa.- respondio Robb en un suspiro.- Crei que estaría descansando.- agrego, camino hacia donde se encontraba y tomo asiento a lado de ella, el contacto visual fue de inmediato.

-No podia dormir, necesitaba...-

-¿Despejar su mente un poco? La entiendo, es un buen lugar para pensar.- Daenerys sonrió levemente.

-Si, asi es mi lord.- respondio Dany seriamente.- ¿Y de que viene a despejarse usted?-

-Lo mismo que usted, mi reina.-

-Entonces dejare que se despeje con tranquilidad.- Daenerys se puso de pie y camino dejando a Robb atónito.

-¡Su alteza!-grito algo nervioso.

-¿Si?-pregunto Dany arqueando una ceja.

-N-nada.- Daenerys no había entendido el motivo de la llamada de Robb, suspiro y sonrió para asi retirarse a descansar.-

-Que pase linda noche.- esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba apareció de nuevo en su rostro y así desapareció del campo de visión de Robb.

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Capitulo 5 El baile

**Capitulo 5**

**El baile.**

Era un dia soleado, Robb se encontraba en el jardín de inverlandia, la nieve hacia que el paisaje fuera hermoso, las flores de romero y lavanda daban colores azules y lilas.

En el lugar también se encontraba Daenerys, tan hermosa y resplandeciente como siempre.

-Mi rey.- hablo la joven

-Mi reina.- respondio este con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Donde estuviste?-Dany se acerco a el y lo abrazo tiernamente.

-No lo se, lo que importa es que ahora estoy contigo.-

-No vuelvas a dejarme, no te vayas de mi lado.- Daenerys coloco sus cálidas manos en el rostro de Robb, se acerco lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los de el, dando paso a un tierno y apasionado beso que podía dejar sin aliento a cualquiera.

...

Robb abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración era agitada.

-Solo un sueño.- murmuro para si mismo. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

Todo el lugar se encontraba apresurado, se llevaría a cabo el baile al cual seria el primero al que Daenerys asistiría.

La joven se encontraba leyendo en el jardín, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

-¿Aun sigue pensando en su sueño?-interrumpio Missandei.

-Si... es algo extraño.- respondio dejando su libro.

-¿Que es lo que le extraña?-pregunto curiosa.

-Yo...yo no me imagino estando con Robb.- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Es un sueño, simplemente eso.- interrumpio Ser Jorah seriamente.

-No es simplemente eso Ser Jorah, normalmente mis sueños son profecías o algo que va a pasar, asi como el sueño que tuve cuando di a luz.- agrego Dany

-Buenos dias.- interrumpio Jon.

-Buenos dias.- respondieron los tres al unisonido.

-Solo vengo a dar aviso sobre el baile que se llevara acabo esta noche.-

-Gracias Jon.- respondio Dany sonriente.

-De nada, ahora si me permiten debo retirarme.- Jon sonrió y desapareció lentamente.

-Mi reina, debemos planear una estrategia.-

-Lo se Ser Jorah, es lo que intento hacer. deberías descansar un poco, mañana comenzaremos con el trabajo.- Ser Jorah suspiro y se alejo para asi dejar solas a las damas.

-Si me permite, ire a la habitación.- dijo Missandei.

-Si.- Dany sonrío levemente y suspiro.- Cuando el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este. Cuando los mares se sequen y las montañas se mezan como hojas al viento. Cuando tu vientre vuelva a agitarse y des a luz un niño vivo. Entonces volverá, no antes- Aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, intentaba buscar el significado desde hace 1 año, tal vez ella no se refería a Drogo, sino cuando llegaría de nuevo el amor a su vida, sabia que físicamente nunca volvería.

**Flash back**

El lugar era frío, una fuerte nevada se hacia presente, su campo de visión no era el mejor pero por suerte entro a un cuarto, estaba obscuro, se encontraba sola.

Camino durante un rato y se percato de que no estaba sola un hombre de cabello plateado como el de ella, con las mismas facciones que las de ella se encontraba de pie.

-El principe prometido, sangre Targaryen y sangre Stark.- murmuro en voz baja

-¿que?-pregunto Dany confundida.

-El principe prometido, uniendo fuerzas, la sangre Targaryen y Stark correra por sus venas.- El hombre comenzó a caminar, Dany lo siguió pero este desaparecio encontrándose con otra imagen. Robb cargaba tiernamente a un recien nacido, el cabello del bebe era igual al de el solo del mismo color que el de ella, ojos azules como el mismo mar y piel blanca como la nieve.-

**Fin del flash back**

La hora del baile había llegado, Daenerys se estaba preparando para este. Lucia un hermoso vestido tinto con cuello, con aperturas en forma de rombo entre el pecho y los hombros, las mangas estaban un poco levantadas, en la parte de atrás había una apertura en el trapecio y los dorsales al igual que en la espalda baja, se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo.

Su cabello estaba atado por completo en trenzas. Un brazalete hacia juego con todo el conjunto.

-Se ve hermosa.- interrumpio Missandei.

-Gracias.- respondio la joven.- Es hora de irnos Missandei.- las dos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, cuando Daenerys bajo las escaleras todos la miraban atónitos entre ellos Robb y Jon.

-Porfavor, continúen.- respondio Dany nerviosa, Jon se encamino hacia donde se encontraba, ofreciendo su brazo para que esta pudiera caminar.

-Te vez hermosa.- dijo Jon

-Gracias.- respondio Dany sonriente. Los jóvenes caminaron plácidamente por el lugar saludando a varias personas.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?-pregunto Jon apenado.

-Con gusto.- Daenerys sonrió, Jon coloco su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de Dany y con la derecha tomo la mano libre, se movian al compas de la música.- Bailas muy bien Jon Snow.-

-No mejor que tu.- Robb los miraba desde lejos, debía bailar con ella, tenia que hacerlo, bebio el ultimo sorbo de vino y se acerco hacia ellos.

-¿Me permite la siguiente pieza?- pregunto Robb seriamente.

-Con gusto.- Jon sonrió y se alejo para dejarlos bailar plácidamente.-¿Todos los Stark bailan?-pregunto curiosa.

-Casi todos.- Robb sonrío levemente y la tomo de la cintura, comenzó a moverse pero torpemente.-Lo siento, no soy buen bailarín.-

-No te preocupes.- Dany sonrío tiernamente.- Puedes decirme Dany, basta de formalismos.-

-Tu puedes llamarme Robb. Debo decir que te vez hermosa esta noche- Las palabras desaparecieron para dar paso a las bellas miradas, los dos recordaban los sueños que habían tenido, el tiempo se fue volando y los dos quedaron en medio de la pista cruzando miradas.

-Robb, ¿puedo bailar con ella?-pregunto Rickon emocionado

-Claro.-respondio Robb, Dany sonrío y comenzó a bailar con el menor de los Stark. El baile transcurrió rápidamente y así llego el momento de dormir, o al menos así debía ser, Daenerys y Jon se encontraban charlando.

-Dany... mañana debo partir.- murmuro Jon

-¿A donde iras?-pregunto sorprendida

-Al muro. Saldre temprano, Robb cuidara de ti.-

-Esta bien, prometeme que te cuidaras.- dijo Dany mientras tomaba las manos de Jon.

-Lo hare.- Jon sonrió.

-Jon... tuve un sueño muy extraño, con Robb.- dijo Dany sermiamente

-¿De que trataba?-pregunto curioso.

-Antes de que mi esposo muriera la bruja me dijo esto "Cuando el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este. Cuando los mares se sequen y las montañas se mezan como hojas al viento. Cuando tu vientre vuelva a agitarse y des a luz un niño vivo. Entonces volverá, no antes" Justamente soñé con mi hermano mayor el me decía "El príncipe prometido, uniendo fuerzas, la sangre Targaryen y Stark correrá por sus venas" Vi a Robb con un bebe, con mis rasgos y los de el. Creo que era mi hijo con el.-

-Tal vez la bruja se refería al tiempo en que el amor llegue de nuevo a tu vida.-

-Tal vez...pero no tengo tiempo para eso, debo recuperar mi trono.-

-Dany disculpame, pero no puedo resistirlo.- Jon se acerco lentamente hacia ella depositando un beso en sus labios, Dany coloco una mano en su pecho y lo miro.-

-No Jon, las personas que mas aprecio son las que terminan muriendo.- Daenerys se levanto y camino hacia su habitación.

**Continuara**

* * *

Capítulo 5 listo, la química entre Robb y Dany ha nacido mediante sus sueños ¿o visiones? Gracias por leer y comentar, espero sea de su agrado.


	6. Capitulo 6: La visita Lannister

**Capitulo 6**

**La visita Lannister **

La familia Stark despedia a Jon Snow ya que no lo volverían a ver en un buen tiempo, Dany lo miro y sonrió.

-Demuestrales que eres capaz de proteger el muro.-

-Lo hare, y tu demuestrales que seras una excelente reina.-

Después de aquellas palabras Jon partio. Robb se encontraba practicando con el arco y Dany no pudo evitar alejarse.

-¿Es dificil?-pregunto curiosa

-No, ¿te gustaria intentarlo?- Daenerys asintió, se acerco y se coloco enfrente de Robb, tomo el arco y levanto el brazo con la pose tradicional para disparar el arco.

-Relaja tu brazo.- Robb coloco su mano delicadamente en el brazo de esta.- Mira bien a tu objetivo.- El roce de sus cuerpos provocaba en Daenerys una sensación extraña.- Y ahora suelta.- Daenerys asintió dando justo en el blanco

-¡Lo hice!- no pudo evitar abrazar a Robb,este perdió el equilibrio y cayo al igual que Dany, sus miradas no podian separarse, podían sentir sus respiraciones, Robb no lo resistió mas, rozo sus labios con los de ella, Daenerys cerro los ojos, Robb la beso con ternura siendo correspondido, sus labios se movían al mismo compás, la demanda de aire se hizo presente.

-Mi lord.- interrumpio Theon, provocando que los dos se separaran rápidamente.

-Theon ¿que pasa?-pregunto agitado, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Dany.

-Jamie Lannister y Tyrion Lannister están aquí.- Los ojos de Daenerys se abrieron como platos.

-En un momento los recibire.- Robb tomo a Dany y la llevo a su habitación.- Porfavor quédate aquí.- murmuro agitado, Daenerys asintió.

-No ire a ningún lado.- respondió nerviosa.

-Vere que es lo que quieren, por el momento descansa.- Robb salio de la habitación dejando a Daenerys sola. Sus pensamientos comenzaban hacerse presentes, aquel beso, fue romántico fue perfecto, acarició sus labios y suspiro.

-No, no.- dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación de un lado a otro.- No puede pasar esto.- Se acerco a la ventana cuidadosamente notando que uno de los Lannister partia. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta y de golpe esta fue abierta.

-Daenerys.- murmuro Robb agitado.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Dany preocupada.

-Lamento lo de el beso, nunca debió pasar.- agrego Robb ahora con un semblante serio.

-Solo fue un error por el cual nos dejamos llevar.- Daenerys sonrió y salio de la habitación. Robb pensaba que Daenerys era una chica hermosa pero con un corazón frío, en ese momento recordó las palabras de Tyrion.

**Flash Back.**

-¿Has tenido noticias de Daenerys?-pregunto Tyrion

-No.- respondio Robb seriamente

-Es extraño, que desaparezca en un dos por tres.- agrego Jamie.

-No debemos confiarnos.- murmuro Robb

-¿Le temen a una niña?-pregunto Jamie.

-Daenerys Targaryen no es doncella, sin embargo. Ella es la viuda de un khal Dothraki, madre de dragones y una saqueadora de ciudades, es Aegon el Conquistador con tetas.-

-Todos tienen un punto débil.- agrego Theon.-

-El orgullo habla por ella, no sabe lo que en realidad quiere.- interrumpio Robb.

-Sé que se siente orgullosa. ¿Cómo si no? ¿Qué le queda a ella, sino el orgullo? Sé que ella es fuerte. ¿Cómo si no? Los dothraki desprecian a los débiles. Si Daenerys había sido débil, habría muerto como Viserys. Sé que ella es feroz. Astapor, Yunkai y Meereen son prueba suficiente de ello. Ella ha sobrevivido a intentos de asesinato, conspiraciones y hechicerías, perdido a un hermano, un esposo y un hijo, con las ciudades de los esclavistas reducidas a cenizas bajo sus pies calzados con sandalias delicadas-

-Hablas muy bien de ella, como si la conocieras.- Agrego Jamie.

-Es una Targaryen, mi respeto hacia ellos no ha desaparecido.-

Daenerys camino por las criptas sigilosamente, Robb la seguía y ella se percato de eso sacando la daga que cargaba.

-Tranquila, soy yo.-murmuro

-Lo siento.- respondio Dany apenada.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Robb extrañado.

-Solo venia a dar un paseo eso es todo.- Un extraño ruido se escucho en el lugar, Daenerys y Robb se ocultaron detrás de la pared, la joven no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo pero lo que veria no seria lo deseado. Su mente a veces le hacia ver cosas que ella no quería.

Esta vez su visión era algo extraña, Un hombre de apariencia como Viserys se encontraba de pie en esa visión un hombre se acercaba a el y empuñaba su espada en su pecho, un grito salio de su boca seguido de un moviemiento brusco, su respiracion era agitada.

-Tranquila, ¿que pasa?- pregunto Robb asustado mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la miraba.

-Na-nada.- respondio agitada.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.- Robb la acerco hacia su pecho y la miro.

-Deberiamos irnos.- respondio aun con una notable agitación. Caminaron hasta llegar al hogar de los Stark, mientras estaban afuera Daenerys y Robb se miraron como una de las tantas veces que lo habían hecho, Robb se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente.

-Tenia que hacerlo, al menos una segunda vez.- Asi Robb desapareció de su campo de visión. Dejando a Danerys algo confundida.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 ¡listo!**

**Espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leer y comentar.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Protegeme

**Capitulo 7**

**Protegeme.**

Ser Jorah había desaparecido, solo dejando una nota que decía que debía salir. Daenerys había planeado salir a conocer el terreno pero todo con ayuda de Robb.

La madre de los dragones había decidido usar algo cómodo para cabalgar. Coloco un vestido negro de mangas largas, un pantalón del mismo color y unas botas, para combatir el frío un chaleco de piel de oso gris trabajaba como complemento. Ato su cabello en una coleta alta y se miro por ultima vez.

Daenerys salio del lugar en busca de Robb pero en ese caso se encontró con Catelyn.

-¿Puedo ayudarla Lady Stark?-

-No.. no puedes ayudarme por que una madre lo hace para proteger a sus hijos.-

Los jóvenes cabalgaron unas horas en silencio.

-Robb ¿podemos parar un minuto? Me pareció ver a una niña.- interrumpio Dany.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Robb

-Si.- Daenerys bajo del caballo y volvió a mirar a la niña, Robb se sentia desconfiado ante esto. La madre de los dragones se acerco a la pequeña, esta le dio una esfera y Daenerys la abrio, Robb se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura provocando que la esfera cayera y que de esta saliera una manticora. Robb encajo su espada en esta sin apartarse de Daenerys.

-Gra-gracias.- respondió agita.

-De nada.- Robb se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Deberion ser los brujos. Hacen todo lo posible para que yo muera.-

-¿Los brujos? ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Robb extrañado.

-Cuando estaba en Qarth mi khalasar fue asesinado brutalmente y mis dragones fueron secuestrados, me adentre en la casa de los eternos y tuve diferentes visiones, el salón del trono destruido en Desembarco del rey, el muro y después a mi esposo y mi hijo, todo era una trampa, encontré a mis dragones encadenados y después el hechicero me encadeno a mi, pensé que me quedaría por siempre en esa torre pero con solo decir Dracarys estos quemaron al hechicero asi que escape con ellos.-

Robb podía darse cuenta que Daenerys era una guerrera y una princesa. Cabalgaron durante unas horas mas, hasta caer el anochecer.

-Daenerys, detente.- ordeno Robb mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto asustada

-Alguien nos esta siguiendo.- murmuro Robb

-Robb...-Susurro Dany, la joven bajo del caballo y camino hacia sentido opuesto. Alguien la tomo provocando que esta gritara. ¡Robb!- el joven lobo camino hacia ella pero de un momento a otro se encontraba inconsciente.

Daenerys abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a los hombres que se encontraban charlando y riendo, movio su mano encontrandose con la de Robb, que aun estaba inconsciente.

-Parece que nuestra dama a despertado.- interrumpio uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a Daenerys.

-Podemos tener diversión.- agrego otro

-Tranquilos, el primero que va a probarla sere yo ¿o que dices hermosa?.- Daenerys sonrió y musitó unas palabras en Valyrio.

-Es extranjera. Pero eso no la hace menos apetecible.- Robb abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la mano de Dany entrelazada a la de el.-

-Usted es muy afortunado, ahora nosotros seremos los que disfrutemos este postre.- Los hombres desataron a Dany, esta forcejeo contra ellos, sus ojos estaban llenos de terror.

**...**

Dany habia vivido en Pentos durante muchos años a lado de su hermano Viserys.

Le gustaba mirar el mar, encontraba la tranquilad que ella no podia poseer.

-Dany.- murmuro Viserys, se acerco y se coloco detras de ella, besando su cuello y sus hombros.

-Viserys, no.- murmuro con voz agitada. Su hermano mayor comenzo a acariciar su pierna, subiendo hasta su entre pierna.

-Asegurate de complacerlo.- Vyseris sonrio y salio de la habitacion.

Fin del flash back

-Robb ayudame.- dijo en un grito ahogado.

-Si ustedes se atreven a tocarla, hare que las ultimas horas de su vida sean un total tormento.- Robb intentaba desatarse, mientras los hombres intentaban aprovecharse de Dany.

-¡Robb! ¡te lo ruego ayudame!-

-¡Dany!-grito Robb al ver que los hombres se alejaban con Daenerys, como pudo se desato, buso su espada y camino hacia donde se encontraban todos, Daenerys era humillada, Robb sintio que su cuerpo era invadido por la furia y clavo su espada en uno de los hombres que intentaba abusar de Daenerys.-¡Corre! ¡huye!- ordeno Robb, el joven lobo sostuvo una batalla con algunos de los hombres. Su respiracion era agitada, dejo caer su espada y asi dejo caer la guardia.

Daenerys se acerco al joven pero antes clavo su espada en un hombre que queria asesinar a Robb.

-Dany.- Robb sonrio y la abrazo con ternura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada, Robb nego, Daenerys noto que habia una mancha de sangre en su mano y lo miro preocupada.

-Dany ¿tu estas bien?- Daenerys asintio y volvio a sujetarse de Robb, como si nunca quisera separarse de su lado.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto.- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No, jurame que te quedaras a mi lado.- Robb tomo el rostro de Dany y beso su frente, ella se sentia feliz a su lado, el le brindaba la seguridad que habia perdido cuando Khal Drogo murio.

-Debemos curar tu herida, no quiero que algo peor te pase.- agrego Dany.

-Primero debo hacer algo.-murmuro Robb, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Dany y la beso con pasion y ternura.

-Te ordeno que lo repitas.- Dany sonrio y Robb volvio a besarla.

**Continuara**


	8. Capitulo 8: Conoceme

**Capitulo 8**

**Conoceme**

Los dos habían caminado un largo rato hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago. Daenerys ordeno a Robb que tomara asiento, había caído nieve lo que le facilito hacer un pequeño remedio para desinfectar la herida.

Tomo algo de nieve y unas hierbas, pero primero.

-Robb necesito que te quites la ropa, bueno solo parte de arriba.- musito Dany, Robb asintió y comenzó a quitar su chaleco de cuero y la camisa. Dany rompió una parte de su vestido, se acerco al lago y mojo la tela, se acerco a Robb y comenzo a limpiar las heridas que tenia en el rotro, solo eran golpes, pero aun así tenían un poco de sangre. Una mueca de dolor se reflejo en el rostro de Robb.

-¿Eras sanadora?-pregunto Robb mientras soportaba el frio.

-No, mi esposo, Khal Drogo normalmente tenia heridas leves.- Daenerys miro a Robb y sonrió, el joven lobo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos pero sabia que antes de el había estado Drogo.

-¿Como es que una joven tan delicada y hermosa pudo casarse con un Khal Dothraki?-

-Mi hermano, Vyseris, hizo un trato con Drogo, le ofreció mi mano a cambio de su ejercito para recuperar el trono de hierro.-

-No puedo creer que te haya vendido de tal manera.-Daenerys suspiro.

-El siempre, intento darme lo mejor. Pero me miraba con resentimiento, el creía que yo había terminado con la vida de nuestra madre. Las niñas del lugar me llamaban hija de la muerte.- Daenerys comenzó a colocar un poco de nieve en la herida.

-Yo no soy nadie para juzgar a tu hermano.- interrumpio Robb.

-Nunca conoci el amor de una madre, mientras mas crecia Vyseris...-

-¿Que hacia?-pregunto Robb

-No esta bien hablar mal de los muertos.- La madre de los dragones suspiro.

-Puedes confiar en mi Dany.- Robb acarició la mejilla de Dany.

-Abusaba de mi, de manera física y psicológica, pero eso se quedo en el pasado. Mi salida de sus abusos fue mi matrimonio con Drogo, al principio le temía bastante, pero después comprendí como debía tratarlo y termine enamorada de el.- Y los celos comenzaban a salir, pero Robb debia controlarse.

-¿Khal Drogo nunca abuso de ti?- Robb suspiro.

-No, nunca lo hizo, me dio el amor que necesitaba fue mi salvación. Al inicio era una niña tonta que se dejaba llevar por los prejuicios, creo que mi destino no estaba escrito con Drogo ni Vyseris. De cualquier manera iba a perder a mi esposo.- Dany vendo con la parte del vestido la herida.

-¿Es cierto que los Targaryen se casaban entre hermanos?- pregunto Robb algo divertido.

-Si, era para mantener la pureza de nuestra sangre. Siempre me imagine una vida a lado de Vyseris, el como rey y yo como su reina, nuestros hijos serian grandes guerreros como mi hermano Rhaegar. Pero esas ilusiones se destruían cada que el me lastimaba. Drogo siempre se preocupo por mi. Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada comió un corazón de caballo.- Daenerys sonrío levemente.

-Admiro tu fortaleza.-murmuro Robb.

-Soy de la sangre del dragón.- Dany sonrió.

-¿Y que paso con tu hijo?-pregunto Robb apenado.

-Un dia Drogo fue herido, había una maegi llamada Mirri Maz Duur, ella provoco que la herida de Drogo emperorara, en ese momento de desesperacion hice un pacto para que el sobreviviera, una muerte para dar vida, la maegi me traiciono dejando a Drogo como un vegetal y matando a Rhaego en mi vientre.-

-Lo siento mucho.- murmuro Robb.

-Cuando comia el corazón del caballo los profetas del dosh Khalen hicieron una profecía Veloz como el viento cabalga, y tras él su khalasar cubre la tierra, hombres incontables, los arakhs les brillan en las manos. Fiero como la tormenta será este príncipe. Sus enemigos temblarán ante él, las esposas de los que se le enfrenten llorarán lágrimas de sangre y se desgarrarán las carnes. Las campanas de su pelo anunciarán su llegada, y los hombres de leche en las tiendas de piedra temerán su nombre. El príncipe cabalga, y será el semental que montará el mundo.-

-Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón. Tal vez ese era tu destino.- respondió Robb.-madre de dragones, hija de la muerte...madre de dragones, exterminadora de mentiras...madre de dragones, esposa del fuego...-Daenerys sonrio levemente.

-Robb.- unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas .-Si vuelvo la vista atrás, estoy perdida.-

-Yo te ayudare a encontrarte, contigo tengo cero fuerzas .No hay límite de que tan lejos iré, no hay barreras no hay longitud, he caido bajo tu hechizo, estoy a tus pies. Nada es complicado a tu te quiero, por encima de cualquier pero,tu renaces al amante, y adormeces al solo dejame escribirte, retratarte, recatarte de la nada, siempre que te sientas triste, por que te quiero.- Daenerys sonrio y beso a Robb tiernamente.

-Pero por fin te he encontrado, el viaje ha terminado con destino entre tus brazos. Mis días ya sé a dónde van, los recuerdos negros ya no volverán no se repetirán. Tu estás aquí y eres mi guía y ahora por fin pegada a ti. Así quiero pasar mis días ahora sé que eres tú el destino de mi suerte joven lobo.- murmuro Dany entre besos. El paisaje era admirable, la noche y la luna eran testigos de su amor.

Una pequeña brisa se sentia en el aire. Los besos entre Robb y Dany no sesaban al igual que las caricias. Robb miro a Daenerys, sus ojos violetas ya no mostraban una fria indiferencia, estaban llenos de pasion, eso la hacia mas hermosa de lo habitual.

La joven guardo silencio y con sumo cuidado separo a Robb, se puso de pie y dejo caer las prendas que cubrian su bello cuerpo, sonrio avergonzada y camino hacia el lago, su cabello caia como una linda cascada por su espalda, Robb sonrio y comenzo a quitarse la ropa para adentrarse al agua con ella.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, no necesitaban palabras para demostrar lo que sentian o para decir lo que pensaban. Daenerys sentia que conocia a Robb de toda su vida.

Robb se acerco a ella y la tomo por la citura apegandola a su cuerpo. Debia admitir que no era un joven "inocente" por su vida habian pasado varias mujeres pero no tenian importancia para el. El joven lobo miro detenidamente a Dany.

-¿Nunca habias estado con una mujer?-pregunto Dany divertida.

-Si, pero no tan hermosa como tu.- Daenerys sonrio ante aquel labeso con deseo y pasion,abandono su boca para besar de lobulo de su oreja hacia el cuello, Daenerys acariciaba su ancha espalda, su respiracion era agitada y su corazon latia al mil por hora. Dany clavo sus manos en el cabello de Robb para asi apegarlo mas a su cuerpo, acariciaba su pecho tocando y explorando lo que ahora le pertenecia.

Robb la levanto levemente y Daenerys por instinto enredo sus piernas en la cadera del joven lobo para asi salir del agua y poder estar en una posicion mejor. Descencio de su cuello hacia uno de sus pechos, acariciaba y exploraba cada parte de aquel cuerpo, del cuerpo de su amada. Acaricio lentamente sus pies hasta llegar al muslo y pasar por la entrepierna provocando un gemido de parte de ella, Robb sonrio levemente y la miro de nuevo, era hermosa, era perfecta, estaba hecha para el, sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un largo y apasionado beso, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y no podian dejar de mirarse, los ojos de robb eran tan azules como el mismo mar en donde Daenerys encontraba su tranquilidad.

-Quiero ser tuya.- dijo en un gemido.

-Eres mia y yo soy tuyo.- Robb la apegaba mas a su cuerpo. Daenerys estaba nerviosa, no era la primera vez que era tocada por un hombre, se habia acostumbrado a las caricias y besos de Drogo, a las caricias que le proporcionaba su hermano Vyseris, pero con Robb todo era distinto, era atento y tierno, se preocupaba con ella. Por un momento su mirada se perdio en la de el.

-¿Estas lista?-interrumpio Robb mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-S-si.- respondio a duras penas.- Solo que tengo miedo.- agrego.

-Llegare hasta donde tu quieras.- El joven lobo quito el mechon que cubria su frente y lo remplazo por un beso. Daenerys asintio y beso a Robb delicadamente, lentamente Robb entro en ella, un gemido escapo de la boca de Dany. Robb comenzaba a realizar movimientos lentos, Daenerys rodeo la cintura de su amado y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de este. Ambos estaban hundidos en el placer, sus respiraciones chocaban y sus miradas decian todo.

-No haras el trabajo tu solo.- Dany sonrio al ver la confusion de Robb, este se recargo en un arbol y la joven se coloco sobre el, haciendo movimientos rapidos y aumentando.

Los dos sentian que explotarian de placer en cualquier momento, y juntos llegaron al climax Robb lanzo un gemido ronco, Daenerys solto otro pero fue ahogado por el beso de el joven lobo. El frio habia desaparecido para ellos al igual que el mundo. Solo quedaban el y ella. Daenerys se recargo en su pecho, podia escuchar sus latidos y sentir su respiracion, Robb la rodeo por la cintura, los dos intentaban recuperar la respiracion, el sonido de la noche era su acompañante y de pronto la madre de los dragones se rindio ante el sueño al igual que el joven lobo.

**Continuara**


End file.
